


On The Road Again

by Madquinn13



Series: Doctor Mechanic Week [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Mechanic Week: Day Seven Road Trip AU</p><p>OCs from my The 100 Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Road Again

Abby was driving the giant RV that she had rented for this trip. Clarke and Lexa were joining them. Raven was spread out in the passenger seat, feet up on the dashboard just staring at her.

“What are you thinking?” Abby asked glancing over at her amazing wife.

 “How beautiful you are.” Raven smiled. “Can we stay in a motel or something tonight? If I don’t get to have you tonight I’m going to go insane. I’d take you right now but I think Clarke will need therapy.”

“Please don’t! Therapy won’t even begin to cover it!” Clarke called out from her spot at the table where she was typing away at her laptop.

“Don’t be such an ass Clarke.” Lexa scolded from her spot across the table. “I can take over driving if you two want to go out back to the bed.”

“No!” Clarke glared at Lexa.

“We can get a hotel tonight.” Abby smiled at Raven taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

Lexa just glared back at Clarke. “Let your mom get it on with her wife Clarke. We’ll take the kids Abby.”

Said kids were having a nap in the bottom bunk just across from where the bathroom was.

“I was going to get us a suite, so that way we’ll be far away to have privacy but still close enough to keep an eye on the kids but thank you for the offer.” Abby looked back in the mirror at Lexa.

“A hotel means we get to have fun too.” Clarke muttered to Lexa.

“We have fun all the time, we don’t have three toddlers.”

* * *

 

Abby pulled into the hotel parking lot. Raven was putting Jamie’s shoes on for him while Clarke did it for Dany. Lexa was talking with Nicky who was telling her all about how excited he was.

“It’ll be nice to have a shower with decent pressure.” Raven smiled over at Abby.

“Okay, I’ll go check in. We can take the kids down to the pool.” Abby took Nicky from Lexa. “You want to go swimming baby boy?” She asked kissing his cheek and making him laugh.

“Yeah!” He cheered grinning at his mother.

“Me too.” Dany shouted reaching up away from her mother.

“We’re all going to go swimming.” Raven tapped Jamie on his nose.

“We’ll pass.” Clarke smiled at her siblings. She allowed her mother to take Dany and went to grab their bags.

* * *

 

Abby was within arms reach of all three kids in their floats while Raven made her way to the diving board, her brace off and up in their room. She hung on the edge of the board, toes over.

“Watch Mommy kids.” Abby pointed and checked to make sure each kid was watching. Raven bounced once before leaping off doing a front flip in the air and landing…right on her stomuach. Abby tried to cover all six years but new it was impossible. The pool filled with Raven’s curses as she broke through to the top. She swam over, pout on her lips as she went next to Abby.

“That really hurt.”

“I told you not to try it.” Abby shook her head at her.

“I said I could. I’ve done it before…just not since the accident.” She turned to Jamie. “You liked Mommy’s show right? Wasn’t it funny?” She always went to Jamie to get the answered she wanted, she was his favorite, and he couldn’t talk yet.

“I jump!” Dany was trying to get out of the float. Abby asked Raven to keep an eye on Nicky while she took Dany out of the float placing her at the edge of the shallow edge.

“Okay sweetie jump on over when you’re ready.” Abby moved slightly back so Dany could go under the water but not far enough away that she would be under for more than three seconds.

Raven watched as Dany leapt into the water still splashing when she was picked up and held in Abby’s arms.

“It’s too bad that Clarke and Lexa didn’t want to swim.” Abby walked over to them, bouncing Dany as she went.

“They’re getting it on Abs. They weighed their options and picked sex. If it wasn’t for the fact that I am positive swimming is going to knock these three out for the night, I’d opt for sex too.” Raven winked.

“Don’t talk to me about my daughter’s sex life.” Abby gagged placing Dany back in her float.

* * *

 

Raven’s plan worked, all three were out like a light the second their heads hit the pillows.

Raven’s own head was on a pillow only she was far from asleep. Abby was straddling her waist kissing her wife’s neck, leaving small hickies as she made her way down her body.

“This road trip was a great idea.” Abby spoke into Raven’s skin.

“Yeah but next time every night we spend in a hotel. I can’t stand going that long without sex.”

“You make it sound like you need it every day.” Abby rolled her eyes.

“I do. I need you every second of every day. You’re my addiction and you know my family has a problem with addiction.”

“Now here I thought that was a problem with addition.” Abby teased tongue dipping into Raven’s navel.

“Funny.” Raven’s back arched into Abby’s mouth.

“I’m going to fuck you so much that you won’t be able to talk.”

“I think it’s usually walk. Which in all fairness I can barely do now.”

* * *

 

Everyone was back in the RV only now Clarke was driving, the triplets were being fussy and wouldn’t sleep so Abby and Raven were lying down with them trying to settle them down enough for a nap.

“This is fun isn’t it?” Clarke asked looking over at Lexa. “I feel like Chole.”

“Chole never actually drove the RV.” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Lexa you’re not being helpful.” Clarke huffed.

“I played Life is Strange five times. I know what happened and what didn’t and there is no possible way to get Chole is literally drive the RV, she just sits behind the wheel talking about running off with Max.”

“Okay okay, when did you become such a nerd.”

“Last week.”

Clarke had to slam on the breaks to avoid hitting the car ahead of them.

“Clarke are you trying to kill us!” Raven yelled from the back of the RV.

“I’m trying to avoid slamming into another car!” She stressed. “Yell at this asshole for just stopping!”

“Peaceful trip huh?” Abby raised an eyebrow at Raven from across the bed.

“I never mentioned bringing Clarke. Just Lexa.”  

 


End file.
